Not Perfect, but Working on it
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: The Stolls prank the Ares cabin and they are not happy about it. This has a lot of I am Bianca daughter of Hades favorite pairings: Leo/Piper, Annabth/Percy, Grover/Juniper, Travis/Katie, Clarisse/Chris, and Dakota/Gwen. Each pairing shows their quirks in some way but they still manage to keep it together.


**This is dedicated to I am Bianca daughter of Hades whose birthday is today.**

* * *

**Percy & Annabeth**

**Study Hour**

Annabeth and Percy were together at Thalia's tree. Annabeth had a book on her lap with her back against Thalia's tree while Percy was belly down on the floor as he plucked grass from the floor; Percy hoped there was no wood nymphs nor any children of Demeter were nearby because he was seriously going to get in trouble for it.

From the corner of Percy's eye, he saw Annabeth as she mouthed the words from the text and the way she twirled a strand of her blonde hair.

Annabeth seemed to noticed because she told him "Keep your mouth closed."

Percy realized she was right and closed his mouth. "Sorry," he muttered and continued plucking grass.

Annabeth chuckled and continued reading. While she read, she couldn't help it but occasionally glanced at her boyfriend. Percy wore his normal Camp Half-Blood attire: an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, faded blue jeans, and a pair of old beat up Converse. He was tall with sea-green eyes, jet black hair, a deep tan that looked like he spent most of his life at the beach, and a muscular built body.

Percy chuckled and turned the tables on her as he said "I guess you like what you see."

Annabeth slightly blushed and said "Shut up."

"You've read all morning," Percy complained as he pouted like baby.

"I'm trying to figure out which type of tile I'll use for Olympus," she said and holds out the book for Percy to take.

Percy took the book from Annabeth and didn't bother to read the text, but instead looked at the picture. The pictures Percy saw are pictures of rocks like granite, marble, limestone, slate, etc. Percy looked at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow and asked "You're tile shopping?" Sure, Percy knew Annabeth was being obsessive on being given the task to design Olympus but he thought this was being overboard.

"Yeah," she said an took the book back.

"I thought you were studying?"

"I am studying."

"No, you're selecting." Percy was being careful because if he used the word "shopping" Annabeth would've probably go on a rant telling the difference between shopping and selecting.

Annabeth sighed. She knew her boyfriend didn't understand how huge it was for her to design a palace where the gods lived and where she'll leave her forever mark until Mount Olympus ever gets invaded by the Titans. "I want to pay attention to detail."

"Are you gonna go paper toilet shopping?" He joked.

"This is serious," Annabeth pleaded.

"How about ennie meenie miney mo?" Percy suggested. He was getting tired of plucking grass and he would do _anything_ besides doing that.

"I don't think—" Annabeth said before interrupted.

Percy got up from the floor and sat next to Annabeth. He took away the book from her and said "Ennie meenie miney moe catch a—"

"No," Annabeth said and snatched her book back from him.

"Fine," he grunted as he rolled his sea-green eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Bless you."

"What?" Her gray eyes met his eyes. _Try not to melt,_ she told herself.

"Bless you," he repeated.

"I didn't sneeze."

"Are you done selecting?" He changed the subject.

"Well, I have eliminated it up to two option."

"You haven't learned about it have you?" Percy asked, plainly.

Annabeth's eyes brighten as she said "Actually, granite can be either pink or gray, but based on the chemical properties they're made of. A famous monument that is made of granite is the Half Dome at Yosemite that's a popular climbing destination."

Percy patiently listened, even though he was tempted to stick his fingers inside his ear canal. "Cool," he said.

"Then there's lime—"

"Percy. Annabeth." A voice shouted. They both turned and saw that it was Travis Stoll. Travis was a son of Hermes with a curly mop of brown hair over his blue eyes and sarcastic, almost smirking, type of smile.

"Thank you," Percy whispered and looked at the sky as he thanked whatever god or goddess sent Travis. "What's up?" He asked.

"Operation Hippo has gone wild," Travis spoke in code name.

Percy's eyes opened wide open from shock. "Oh gods," he muttered as he got up.

Annabeth looked confused and gave a demanding glare at her boyfriend. "Now," she demanded.

"Well," he hesitated as he cringed, "we pranked—"

"Percy, now," Travis insisted.

Percy nodded and held out his hand for Annabeth to take. "Study hour is over. It actually continues since you're going to have to study a few thing."

"What?" She asked, bewildered.

"No time." Together, Percy and Annabeth ran down the hill and joined Travis.

* * *

**Travis & Katie**

**Why did you do that?**

"What are we doing?" Katie asked. Katie and Travis were walking to the Ares cabin and Katie had a bad feeling about it.

"You're my assistant," Travis said, again. Travis had a wrapped hose on right arm, a baseball bat in his left hand, and a red backpack on his back.

"You're up to no good," Katie said as she narrowed her eyes on him. Man she's cute when she does that, Travis mentally thought. He would rather be caught dead that to ever admit that he thought Katie Gardner was cute.

"No," he innocently denied.

"Just so you know—I'm not your assistant," Katie said. Earlier, Katie and Travis were arguing because Katie thought that Travis and her brother, Connor, egged the Demeter cabin while Katie and her siblings were at Gardening class. Eventually, Travis offered to give her a pack of Tiger-Striped seeds, unless she helped him on a task. Katie wasn't too happy about helping Travis on his "task" but she knew if she didn't help those seeds would suffer—spitballs. She sometimes hated herself and how much of a nature-geek she was.

Together, they arrived at the Ares cabin. From his back pocket, Travis took out his walkie-talkie and said "Are you there, Monkeybutt?"

The response was "Yes, Butt Scratcher."

"Butt Scratcher?" Katie asked.

Travis slightly pouted and with his dignity, he shoved the walkie-talkie back to his back pocket. "You have your nickname and I have mine."

"What are my nicknames?" She challenged with amusement.

Travis gave his best, _are you serious, _look. "Nature freak," he muttered as he untangled the green hose, but received a blow to the arm. After the shouting and cursing, Travis already had everything planned and Katie was pouting with her arms fiercely crossed. "Keep an eye out," Travis muttered, annoyed, as he stood in front of the Ares' cabin.

Ares' cabin was a badly painted with a bright red color, barbed wire on the roof, a stuffed boar's head on the doorway—that gave Travis the creeps—and a landmine that Travis knew by heart. Travis was careful as he walked towards the door because he once saw an Apollo kid nearly blow his head when he stepped wrong. He looked at the boar and considered doing another prank that involved the boar. He opened the door and nearly had a panic attack as the door whined.

"Hurry up!" Katie impatiently said. Travis stuck his out out the window and imitated "Hurry up!" She reached to grab Travis but Travis was fast and shut the window. Katie sighed from frustration and was about to walk to the door but heard Travis said "If you do it the mortals will think that the government are testing nuclear bombs." She knew he had a point so she decided to stay.

Travis turned his attention back to the cabin. The walls were horribly painted dark brown with bunks messily made, the floor littered with trash and dirty clothing but with a bear's fur in the center of the room and to the end of the room was a picture of Percy that was darted with darts. And they say _my_ cabin is considered dirty, he thought. He walked to the end of the room and ripped off Percy's picture and crumpled it up.

After Travis threw the paper on the floor, he went on a top of a bunk. The bunk was extremely messy, opened potato chips on the bed, crumbs of food and a spear. A what? Travis examined the spear and realized it was Clarrise's bed. Jackpot, he thought. From his backpack, he took out his Swissknife and cut out a hole on the roof. Travis grabbed the hose and looped it through the hole.

The end of the hose went to the ground. Katie's heart fell. Oh boy, she panicky thought. "Travis," she said, her voice trembling.

"What?" He called from inside.

"Are you planning to flood the cabin?" She asked, scared.

Travis got off the bed and walked to the window. He saw her brown eyes wide opened from how scared she was. "I'm almost done," he told her and returned to Clarisse's bunk. Travis loosely hung the hose from the hole as he grabbed his stuff. He walked to the window and pulled down the curtains, therefore, so nothing can be seen from the inside. Travis walked out the cabin and avoided the bombs from the landmine until he reached Katie.

Katie had her arms wrapped around herself as she tried not to tremble. "Do you know how much in trouble you'll get if Clarisse finds out you did this?" She asked as she pointed at the hose.

"Yes, Operation Hippo is on the way," he told her.

"What?"

"Never mind," he said. He got his walkie-talkie and said to his brother "Operation Hippo is now on the way." Travis got a stink bomb from his backpack and returned to the cabin and threw it as he slammed the door shut. Three seconds later, the entire cabin shook from the stink bomb as green smoke escaped from the small holes within the walls.

"Why did you do that?" Katie demanded.

"What class do they have now?" He asked, without bothering to answer Katie's question.

"They have archery," Katie said.

"Come on," he said.

"Why?"

"We have to keep an eye on them," he told her as if it was obvious.

"Travis, you go do that."

"They were the ones that squashed your flowers," Travis lied. Travis and his brother, Connor, ran through the garden when a group of Aphrodite girls were after them.

"What?"

"You heard me," he seriously said.

Katie grunted but gave in. "Fine," she agreed. Katie and Travis went to the archery range to spy on the Ares' kids.

* * *

**Connor & Nyssa**

**The Tank**

Connor walked to the Camp's Forge. Connor Stoll _rarely_ asked for help but he needed it in this case. Nyssa owed him because he got a motor for her, but now, he needed a tank of some kind. Connor needed a tank of some kind to transfer water from the bathroom to the Ares' cabin which he planned to dump it on.

He entered the forge. The outside of the forge had stained white marble columns walls. The chimneys on the roof had black smoke coming out and went to the sky. Finally, the forge was the edge of a water stream with waterwheels spinning bronze gear that made electricity for the forge. Inside the forge, were tables full of projects and weapons that was being used by the Hephaestus kids, and a map of Camp Half-Blood taped to the wall.

A boy named Tim looked up. Tim had goggles on, greasy black hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. "What's up?" Tim asked.

"Is Nyssa here?" Connor asked, awkwardly. He figured that it was awkward for a son of Hermes to be a forge because he had no idea how to work a machinery—unless it involved stealing it.

Tim nodded his head and walked to the end of the room. At the end of the room, was a group of people working on motor. Tim tapped Nyssa on the arm and whispered in her ear. Nyssa nodded and walked towards Connor as she cleaned her dirty hands from oil with a red towel. "What's up?" She asked him.

"I need help."

Nyssa suspiciously raised an eyebrow as she told him "I don't steal."

"It's not that," Connor said, exasperated. He really didn't like it when he asked someone who he needed help from but they think that he wants help to steal something—that's why he had Travis for.

"Then what?" She snapped as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry," he sincerely said. He took a good look at her and waited as Nyssa replied. Nyssa had cocoa brown skin, a light-blue jump suit over a red tank top with blue baggy jeans, and a red bandanna around her dark brown hair. Nyssa reminded Connor of Rosie the Riveter.

Nyssa sighed and asked "On what?"

"A tank," Connor replied.

"A tank?" She repeated as she made sure she heard him right.

"Water tank," he clarified.

"What are you up to, Connor Stoll?" Nyssa asked, amused.

"A prank," he muttered as he stared at the floor.

"On the Ares' cabin."

Connor was taken back on how Nyssa knew. "How did you—"

"I knew you wouldn't do anything to the Aphrodite cabin because of last time," Nyssa interrupted.

Connor tried not to remember how the Aphrodite cabin got him and his brother back by using make-up and clothes that didn't fit right for a week. "Yeah but—"

"Nobody likes them," Nyssa interrupted, again.

"Will you help me or not?" Connor impatiently asked.

Nyssa seemed to consider this and Connor felt nervous that she was going to say no. "Sure, but only because my dad would like it," Nyssa agreed.

"Okay."

"I'll be back," Nyssa told her siblings. She returned her attention to Connor and said "Come to the back."

Nyssa and Connor walked to the back of the forge where the waterwheels spun. Against the wall of the forge, was a dark gray water with two caps on the sides. "This is it?"

"It doesn't look good enough to steal?" Nyssa teased. She rolled the tank to Connor. "You want to fill it with water right?"

"From the bathrooms," Connor said.

Nyssa raised an eyebrow bewildered as she said "With human waste?"

Connor winked and said "You're catching on."

Nyssa wasn't liking how this was going. "You owe me another motor," she told him.

"Alright," Connor agreed.

Together, Connor and Nyssa rolled the water tank to the garden. The garden was a large field full of strawberries and purple grape vines.

"We're here," Nyssa announced.

"It's the garden," Connor said.

"This is where the poop goes," Nyssa said as if it was obvious.

"You mean we used poop for—" Connor said, horrified. And I steal the strawberries at times, he thought.

Nyssa understood and held up her hands. "No. It goes into a septic tank where bacteria happily eats this stuff. The water is cleaned by non-harmful chemicals and then released to the lake."

Connor sighed in relief. "Okay," he said.

Connor helped Nyssa fill up the water tank with water and poop by connecting a hose to the gray water tank to a hole connected to the ground. Nyssa twisted the knob and waste was transported to the water tank. Connor capped the tank.

"To the Ares' cabin," Nyssa said. She pulled a her bandanna down and wiped her hot cocoa brown face. Her wavy dark brown hair fell to her shoulder and the tips slightly curled up. Connor noticed that she looked rather pretty that her normal Rosie the Riveter style. "What?" She asked as she tied her hair back with her red bandana.

"Nothing," Connor quickly answered.

"Okay?" She said.

They rolled it to the Ares' cabin. Connor already saw the hose plugged on the barbed wire roof that his brother, Travis, made. Nyssa connected the end if the hose to the water tank and pressed a button that made the water tank pump water through the hose.

"That thing has a motor?" Connor asked as he had his hands on his hips.

"Yes," Nyssa answered.

"Cool," he said in awe.

The cabin was full of water and poop and that was exactly what Connor wanted.

"The hippos are coming!" Connor's walkie-talkie exclaimed.

"Oh god," Connor said.

Nyssa heard and capped the water tank and pulled the water hose. "Here," she said and threw the hose at Connor.

"Yuck!" Connor exclaimed as the end if the hose almost touched him.

"Hurry up!" Nyssa rolled the water tank to the back of the Athena cabin. Athena's cabin was a gray building with plain white curtains and a carved owl on too of the floors.

"Monkeybutt, where are you!" The walkie-talkie hissed.

"Behind the Athena cabin," Connor said to it. Seconds later, Travis Stoll and Katie Gardener appeared. Travis had his normal cheeky smile unlike Katie who was scowling.

"The fun begins," Travis said.

* * *

**Clarisse & Chris**

**Calm Down**

Clarisse de la Rue was tired from archery practice. She totally won against the Apollo kids when they challenged her to an archery match. Of course, Clarisse won—with a little help from her brother Mark.

Anyways, Clarisse was being loud with her siblings as she walked back to her cabin. She wanted to get out of her sweat-stained Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and out of her dark blue jeans because she wanted out of them.

Her half-brother, Mark, walked next to her. Mark was roughly around 5'10 with cropped black hair, deep tan skin as he spent most of his life sunbathing, piercing black eyes, a large arched nose, and thick shaped lips that made him look like a donkey. "What's up pigface?" He asked.

Clarisse shrugged and said "Not much. How about you Donkey Lips?" She sneered. Her other siblings laughed from behind.

"Where's Chrissy?" Mark teased.

Clarisse knew that her brother was messing with her but she still didn't like it when Chris was called "Chrissy." That sounds like a chick's name, she thought. "I have a boyfriend. You'll never have a girlfriend with that parrot face of yours," Clarisse said, sadly.

Mark growled and Clarisse didn't care. She was at the front entrance of the Ares' cabin. Clarisse twisted the knob and was attacked by gallons of water toppling on top of her. She and her siblings fell to the floor and bombs from the landmine erupted. They all yelled and crawled out of the way for safetly. Clarisse was wet from head to toe. The murky water smelled like something died and she saw what looked like chocolate on the floor. Chocolate, she mentally thought, panicking. She felt something underneath her shirt so she stuck her hand beneath her shirt and felt something squishy. She pulled it out and realized it wasn't chocolate. "Eww!" Clarisse yelled as she threw the poop that so happened to land on Mark's cheek.

Clarisse was furious. She was angry. She was irate. Clarisse couldn't hold her angry so she screamed from the top of her lungs. "Stolls!" She knew it had to be the Stoll brothers. She knew no other camper would go out of their way to fill up her cabin with human waste.

Chris Rodriguez was at his cabin reading a book when he heard a scream. He knew that scream so he dropped his book and launched himself off his bed and straight to the Ares' cabin. There, he saw Clarisse, his girlfriend, furious with maimer in her right hand. Behind Clarisse, were her siblings looking furious.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"What does it look like," she yelled at him, "I have human waste on me."

Chris noticed she was right when he saw water drenched into her clothes and poop scattered on the floor. "Who would've don't it?" Chris asked her.

"Your dumb siblings that's who," Mark spoke up.

"Just wait until I get my hands on those Stolls," Sherman said.

"It can't be them," Chris tried to reason.

"It could be those Apollo kids since they take their archery seriously," Clarisse considered.

Clarisse turned and saw Connor Stoll rolling away a water tank with his brother, Travis, who had a hose in his hand. "Run," Connor told his brother. Connor ran to his cabin, but Travis ran to Thalia's tree. One Stoll will do the trick, she thought.

"Split up," she told her siblings. Half of her siblings followed her and half of her siblings followed Travis. Clarisse made it to the front entrance and was pounding the door. The Hermes' cabin was old with dull brown paint peeling off the walls.

"I didn't do anything!" Connor yelled from the inside.

"Come out, Big Baby!" Clarisse ordered. Using maimer, Clarisse stabbed the door and stuck her hand through the hole. "Come out," she taunted. She kicked the door open and saw that it was empty. "Don't be using those dumb Hermes tricks," she viciously warned. She stepped inside the cabin with her weapon flickering with lightning.

"Here," a voice said from above. Clarisse looked up and saw Connor Stoll and the rest of his siblings with winged shoes on. They all threw water balloons. Clarisse looked at her arms and noticed red spots on her skin. She threw maimer to the ceiling but missed Connor by seconds. Connor and his siblings flew out of the cabin as they threw more water balloons. Clarisse and her siblings followed. Outside, she saw Percy Jackson fighting along Annabeth and Travis against her other siblings.

"Hi," Percy cheerfully laughed. Clarisse growled and attacked. Their swords clashed. Clarisse tried to touch Percy with maimer to his left shoulder but Percy dodged it as Percy tried to swing at her mid section. A water balloon was dropped from above and Clarisse didn't have time to look because Percy kicked maimer from her hand and pointed the end of Riptide to her throat.

"Clarisse," Chris said.

"What?" She said, grumpy.

"Calm down," Chris said.

Clarisse's beady eyes looked at Percy. "I agree," Percy second. She backed away and Chris was behind her. She saw the Stolls laughing and fist pumping. This isn't over, she angrily thought.

"Come on!" She told her siblings. This is war, she thought as she walked back to the Ares' cabin to gather her things to take a long clean bath.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, worried.

"Yeah," she told him. Clarisse sometimes found it hard to believe that Chris puts up with her, but she was secretly thankful for it.

* * *

**Piper & Leo**

**I've Waited for this Long, Haven't I?**

Leo was mindblown from what he saw. Leo saw the whole entire thing. He saw when Travis and Katie were at the Ares' cabin and when Connor and his own sister, Nyssa, were there filling up the cabin. The best part was when he saw the fight.

"There is no such thing as a normal day at Camp Half-Blood," Leo said from the steps of the Aphrodite cabin. Aphrodite's cabin has a painted roof with pillars, a blue-and-white checker styledeck with steps, painted pink walls and lace trimmed curtains with potted carnations by the window. Leo perfectly understood Piper when she once told him that the place looked like a 'Barbie house'.

"Yeah," Piper said, sadly. Piper had on worn blue jeans, a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and burgundy color sweater. Piper's eyes rapidly changed as she blinked. Leo knew she was sad from her breakup with Jason. Its been tough on Piper to accept that things between her and Jason were officially over. It turned out that Jason remembered Reyna and his friends and when Jason was here at Camp Half-Blood he missed his old friends. Jason occasionally Iris messaged to check up on Piper and Leo, but Piper had a large smile on her face as she thought that Jason had messaged to ask for another chance with her.

Leo had spent everyday with her on trying to make her laugh or at least smile. During the quest to defeat Gaea. Leo developed a small attraction to Piper. "Where are your siblings?" Leo asked.

A small smile escaped from Piper's lips as she said "They're probably inside trying to see through the window to see what we're doing."

"They want Mr. Hot Stuff." He winked.

Piper chuckled and said "I guess."

"Smile," Leo said.

"No." She frowned.

"Beauty Queen, smile," Leo said.

"No."

"Did I tell you that I hit on some wood nymphs a few days ago?" Leo asked. A few days ago, Leo wondered to the woods and saw some pretty normal looking wood nymphs. The nymphs couldn't get enough of Leo until they figured out he was son of Hephaestus and kicked him out because he was "harming the enviroment with all his mechanics" and because he accidently set one fire when she got way too close to him.

"Are you that desperate?" Piper teased.

"Hush," Leo said as he ran his fingers through his curly mop of black hair.

"It could be worse."

"Like?"

"Hitting on Khione again."

"She couldn't handle the Leo," Leo sassily said.

"You would freeze to death while she burns to death."

"That burns," Leo said, dramtically.

Leo and Piper heard the bell ring that meant it was time to eat dinner. "Come on," Piper said as she got off the steps. Leo was in lala land as he imagined himself on a motorcycle wearing a black leather jacket and girls squealing as Leo flexed his guns. "Leo," Piper said. She repeated his name several times until she had to punch Leo on the arm.

"What?" Leo demanded. "I was living the life." He rubbed his arms as he thought, _The girl can pack a punch._

"It's time to eat," Piper said and walked ahead. Piper stopped and turned and said "Are you coming?" She demanded.

I've waited this long, Leo thought. "Yeah," Leo said as he got up. _I also want to see Clarisse has something up her sleeve._ Together, they walked side by side to the mess hall.

* * *

**Grover & Juniper**

**No, I do not like that Blueberry Bush!**

Grover and Juniper were together at the lake. Juniper had her head against the Grover's shoulder. Grover felt completely awkward with Juniper but Grover tried to use his Failing Award acting skills that the Apollo cabin gave him as he tried to keep his cool.

Juniper wore a long light green chiton dress, and sandals. She has an elfish pretty face with green eyes, and wspy amber hair. "Are you tired?" Juniper asked as she looked up at Grover.

Grover sighed and nodded. He was tired because today he had a herd of nymphs telling him that a son of 'Hufflepuff' set one of the nymphs on fire. Grover assured him that he was going to get to the bottom of this but he had no idea who was the son of 'Hufflepuff' was.

"Are you mad?" Juniper asked, worried. Her green eyes were full of green tears that were ready to fall. The bell rang that meant it was time to eat.

"Come on," Grover said as he took Juniper's hand.

Together they walked to the Dining Pavillion. The Dining Pavillion was on a hill that ha a view of the ocean, Greek columns that has torches tht blaze with no walls nor roofs, bronze brazier and tables with wih ite cloth and purple trim lace. A few girls from the Demeter cabin waved at Grover, but Juniper protectively looped her arm around Grover's as her face hardened from jealousy. They sat at the Poseidon table as they waited for Percy. A few minutes later, Percy came with a weird expression on his face.

"What's up?" Percy asked as he sat.

"Umm, Percy, did you, umm, drink some sour lemon?" Grover asked. Percy's face was puckered as if he tasted something sour.

"No," Percy said, confused.

"Oh, that's cool," Grover said.

"You have a sour face," Juniper confessed.

"Oh," Percy said embarrassed as he placed a hand behind his head.

"I'll go get some enchiladas," Grover said as he got up and left Juniper an Percy alone.

"He better not be with those Demeter girls," Juniper impatiently said as she tried looking for him from her seat.

"Grover loves you and he wouldn't do that," Percy nervously assured her. He liked Juniper but he was a bit scared of her when she was jealous.

"He better," she huffed. "Do you think he might be cheating on me?" She rapidly asked him.

Percy nearly spit his drink when he ears what Juniper said. "No." I hope not, he thought.

They heard a scream. Juniper turned and saw that the Ares' cabin had splotches of red spots on them and a boar's head was on the table.

"Stolls!" Clarisse yelled.

"Yes," Connor answered.

"Enjoy the food," Clarisse said as she grabbed a loaf of bread from her table and threw it at the Hermes' table.

"Fire!" Mark yelled at his siblings. The Ares' kids threw gelatin at the Hermes' kid and moved their table to the side as a shield. Travis threw tomato sauce that landed on Mark's forehead; Travis ducked under his table and so did his siblings with food in their hands. Sherman—thinking he's a big shot—threw a piece of steak but it landed at Aphrodite's table that caused the girls to squeal because the grease got in their dresses.

Pretty soon, everyone started throwing food at each other. Percy and Juniper ducked under the table because they didn't want to be food target. Juniper was worried about Grover.

"Stop!" Dionysus yelled. Dionysus was camp director and the god of wine. He had a chubby face, a pinkish nose, black hair so black that it almost looked purple, blue bloodshot eyes, and he had on a red Hawaiian shirt. "I have such a terrible headache," Dionysus said as he touched his head. "Usually I would let you all with your little pig feast because I enjoy madness, but I am in no humor to tolerate any of this sort of behavior. Is that clear?" His blue eyes wandered around the pavilion when he heard no response. "Continue," he said and sat down.

Percy peeped from under his table but he bumped his head by the corner o the Dining Pavilion roared in laughter. "Ouch!" Percy said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Behold, the savior of Olympus and the scaredy cat of Camp Half-Blood," Dionysus sarcastically said. "Penny, please stand up."

"Percy," Percy corrected.

Dionysus did a whatever hand gesture and ignored him. Juniper got up from under the table and her green eyes searched for Grover. She finally spotted him—under the Demeter table.

"Grover Underwood!" Juniper boomed. Everyone turned their heads towards Juniper and were taken back that a loud voice came from such a petite woman.

Grover was alarmed and he quickly got out of under the table. "I can explain," Grover told Juniper as he held up his hands.

"This is worse than that blueberry bush," Juniper said. Her green eyes were full of green tears as her bottom lip trembled.

"I don't like the blueberry tree," Grover said. At the corner of his eyes, he saw some of the Ares kids snickering at him.

Juniper had her hands on her small hips with a, _Don't lie to me, _face that she wasn't buying it. "Anymore," Grover corrected himself.

"You still do and I saw the way you looked at her a couple of days ago!" She accused.

"No, I don't like that blueberry bush…anymore." Grover looked at the floor and blushed. "I like you more."

"How cute!" Some of the Aphrodite girls squealed.

"Grover!" Juniper cooed and flung herself into Grover's arms. She flung herself so hard that Grover couldn't handle the impact so he fell, but with Juniper in his arms.

* * *

**Tyson & Ella**

**No Cheese!**

Ella and Tyson saw the whole things from down the hill of the pavilion hall. Ella was teaching Tyson about crabs and not to touch them because Tyson almost touched them.

"Crabs tend to have a more complex behavior. They tend to communicate by waving or drumming their pincers. About the only time they can become aggressive towards one another is when male crabs fight to have access to a female," Ella said as she stared at a crab trying to return to the ocean but Ella was poking it with a stick.

"Crab no like Tyson?" Tyson asked, hurt.

Ella sadly shook her head and said "No. They don't like to be touch because…"

Tyson pouted and sat on the sand as he crossed his arms. "Crabs mean," he decided.

"Mean," Ella agreed.

Tyson took out a tied plastic bag from his back pocket and unwrapped. From the plastic bag, he took out two smushed peanut butter sandwiches and two string cheeses.

"Look what Tyson brought Ella," Tyson said as he held out the smushed peanut butter and cheese. Ella looked at what Tyson held out and she squawked.

"Ella does not like cheese!" Ella exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Some cheeses have bacteria and mold…"

"Oh," Tyson said. He didn't understand what Ella said so he took away the cheese and offered only the sandwich.

"Ella take sandwich," Ella said and happily took sandwich. She took a bite and tasted cinnamon and tiny bits of beef jerky within the peanut butter sandwich.

"Do Ella like sandwich?" Tyson nervously asked, with his eye wide open attentively waiting the answer.

"Ella like sandwich. Ella no like cheese."

"Oh."

"Ella thank Tyson."

Tyson blushed a crimson red.

* * *

**Dakota & Gwen**

**Take Care of Me**

Dakota was a crash because he drank way too much Kool-Aid earlier. He was on the floor at the Fields of Mar and it was Gwen's job to go get him.

It was dusk already by the time Gwen slowly walked to the Fields of Mars. The Field of Mars has red-brownish soil with ruined forts from previous War Games. Her blue eyes shifted from left to right as she searched for a mad man who was probably groaning from a headache. She prayed to Dakota's father, Bacchus, that he didn't allow anything to happen to Dakota.

As if by sign, Gwen heard groaning from her right. She turned her head and saw Dakota on the floor with a dirty white toga with holes. "Dakota!" She yelled and ran towards him. She squatted next to him as she made sure he was still breathing.

"Shh," Dakota said, his eyes closed.

"Don't you shush me," she scolded as she pulled Dakota up. Dakota groaned in response. "Quiet," she chided. Gwen wasn't happy that Dakota did his usual Kool-Aid rampage when he had promised her that he wouldn't do that again—but he lied.

After much scolding and groaning, Gwen finally dragged Dakota to the Fifth Cohort. The Fifth Cohort had bunks with thin mattresses and dark purple sheets. Luckily, there was no one inside of the Fifth Cohort so they wouldn't see his groaning and nagging like an old lady. "Get out of my lawn," Dakota muttered.

"Get out of your clothes," she suggested. Dakota groaned and turned his back on her from his bunk. "Now," she strictly order. Wow, I'm turning into Reyna when she orders Jason to do stuff for her, Gwen thought.

Dakota did as he was told and he took off his toga and was left with his purple Camp Jupiter shirt and dark blue jeans. "There," he said like a five-year-old big baby.

A light came from across the room and Gwen went to investigate. Gwen saw the image of a confused Percy. She smiled. "I see someone looks confused," she said, amused.

"Gwen," Percy brightly said. Percy had on his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and faded jeans.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I just wanted to check up."

"Frank and Hazel?"

"Nico too."

"Nico is way to protective over Hazel. Hazel once told me that she was about to smooch Frank but Nico was standing in front of them and he scolded Frank for it."

Percy laughed. "Frank wasn't the only one."

Gwen simply shrugged. "I said that too but Hazel said that Nico said that Frank is more older than she and he knows exactly what he's doing."

"I guess Nico had a point."

"What's up at your camp?"

Percy then talked the Stoll brothers and how they pranked the Ares' cabin by filling the cabin with human waste. Gwen couldn't stop laughing—she imagined Dakota and Bobby doing the exact same thing.

One of Dakota's bloodshot blue eyes opened when he heard Gwen's laughter. He knew she was talking to a guy but he had no clue which guy. He couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealously. Who is she talking to? He thought.

Dakota still had a massive headache but that wasn't enough to stop him from falling out if his bunk. "Ouch," he groaned.

"Kota!" Gwen exclaimed and ran to him.

"Is he okay?" Percy asked, worried.

"Who is that?" Dakota demanded.

"Someone's grumpy," Percy muttered.

"It's Percy," Gwen said.

Dakota felt himself relax from how relieved he was. "Oh," he said, sounding dumb.

Gwen helped Dakota up his bunk and then returned her attention back to Percy. "Sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine," he said. "Listen—I'll message again later."

"Okay."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of Kota," he finally said.

"I will," she said as she looked at him with his eyes closed, "I'll take care of him with my life."

"Okay." He nodded approvingly.

"You take care of Annabeth."

"I will," Percy shyly said as he blushed.

"Bye." Gwen waved.

"Bye," Percy said and broke the connection.

Dakota grabbed Gwen's hand and said "Take care of me."

Gwen was a bit embarrassed that Dakota heard. She tried to pull her hand away but Dakota gripped it tighter. "Stay with me," he slowly said. Gwen laid next to Dakota and slept in his arms.

The next day, everyone in the Fifth Cohort teased Gwen and Dakota about it.

* * *

**Bianca: Sorry i didnt use all your favorite pairings. I'm also sorry that i used Nyssa with Connor rather than using Nyssa with Will.**

**Everyone else: I hope at least i got one of your favorite pairings. ****  
**


End file.
